Native extracellular matrices such as collagen have been used as coating materials when culturing difficult-to-culture cells, and have significantly contributed to basic studies of bioengineering and cell biology. However, the drawbacks of such natural animal-derived materials include the risk of disease transmission, low purity, and poor reproducibility and stability. These limitations can be overcome by the use of synthetic materials. However, such synthetic materials often show only a weaker adhesive effect than naturally derived materials.
Antiviral activity of some types of dispirotripiperazine derivatives has been reported in Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2.